Roi Trune
Roi Trune, also known as The New Throne or Kings Throne, is one of the most important and influential city on the western coast of Aleal. There is only one road that leads to Roi Trune, The Merchants Path, it is both well paved and easily defended, this is because of the geography of the city. Roi Trune sits on a small peninsula that allows only entry from the eastern side, the land bridge that connects the city to the mainland becomes as thin as a mile across at its thinnest. Being the capital of Roussiant the city is one of the largest trading hubs on all of Aleal, it also acts as an entry point for trade into the continent. Government Roi Trune and the whole of Roussiant is a monarchy led by the current king or queen of the state. Whereas other towns and cities within Roussiant have ruling mayors or barons Roi Trune doesn't, the ruling of the city comes down to that of the current King or Queen and their council. Small Council The council is made up of the current Queen/King, their hand, the Master of the Guard, the High Scholar and the Chairmen of Banks. Each member of the council has their own responsibilities to both the monarch and the city as a whole. The Royal Hand acts as the advisor to the monarch but also acts as the temporary ruler when the throne is empty. The Master of the Guard, as their name suggests, is the commander of the city guard and acts as the monarchs fist within the city walls. The High Scholar 'is a Menguasai sent from the 'Bastion of Knowledge to server Roi Trune to the best of their ability. The final member of the council, The Chairmen of Banks, is in charge of the city and the countries money. They are usually a member of one the bank families and it's their job to pay the debt, fund the kingdom and prevent overspending. Queen: Katerine Visser Royal Hand: Lord Hugo Visser Master of the Guard: Brida Kaldos High Scholar: Cressle Rain Chairmen of Banks: Krafhar Ashet City Guard The Roi Trune City Guard are the local police force within the capital and are seen patrolling all over the city. The guard are not only responsible for settling minor disputes, thefts and inspecting cargo ships, they are also responsible for the protection of the palace and the current ruler of Roussiant. There is a special division of the guard, The Royal Guard, that spend night and day watching over the current ruler and are the only members of the guard that has jurisdiction out with the city, this is only while they travel with a member of the royal family of Roussiant. Stopping or preventing crime isn't the only job that the guard has. There are many clerics and healers among their ranks that are called upon in case of medical emergencies. Defences As mentioned earlier the local police force for the city of Roi Trune is the Roi Trune City Guard but they also serve as the militia and the defence force of the Capital. There is a separate branch of the guard that man the outer walls night and day with the heaviest defence being at the main gate and upon the outer turrets of the docks. Roi Trune has strong walls that surround the city on 300 degrees surrounding the city. The wall is studded with countless watchtowers, each with their own siege ballista mounted on top. However, with the recent modernisation of gunpowder the entranceway and the two outer towers have been installed with cannons and oil urns. Located at intervals in the city are the inner walls. When the city isn't at siege the gates of these walls all remain up and allow travel between the cities areas freely. However, in times of war, these inner walls allow the cities military to fall back and defend from different positions as the siege goes on. Each section of the wall has its own defences and it's own food stores, allowing the city to be in siege for a number of weeks. The reason for the number of walls is because when the throne was moved here the city was built for the sole reason to be impregnable by outside forces. Industry and Trade With the founding of the old city RoiTroon most of the large trade that occurred west of the world spine moved from land to water, and with it, the new capital became the trading hup of the western plains. Roi Trune was the beginning of three major trading routes: * The Merchants Path, the protected inland route to the east. * The Cold Salt, the main trade route north following the coast * Knife-Eared Route, the first trade route from Darah to the mainland. The city is welcome to all traders and ships coming in from the Hintarath Strafe charging each ship a docking fee of 5 gold per 10ft per week the ship is docked. History Roi Trune gained its name from the old human language. Roi meaning King and Troon meaning throne. This is because when King Gaultier The Promiser marched his troops to the western coast and laid siege to Fort Tawaquf, he claimed that this would be the throne of the king of Roussiant and all the kings that would come to follow. It took many years for the Roi Trune to become the grand city it is today, as mentioned above the city started as a coastal fortress that would watch for ships sailing down Aleals western coast but it was taken in the year -29 BGF, during The Pantheonic Wars. It didn’t become the full capital until a few years later once King Gaultier moved his courts there. The Mortal Era Roi Trune was one of the only major cities to of survived the Pantheonic Wars, however, the city was just a ruin. It took many years for the city to become the great capital that it once was. It was King Marphon the Maker that pushed for the reconstruction of the city over 2000 years ago, some scholars say if it wasn't for him the entire human kingdoms would've been left in the dust. He was the king that brought Roussiant into the power it still is to this day. He nearly spent all the kingdoms gold in rebuilding the city and the other counties of Roussiant. Crime Locations * Giant's Toe Inn, a small tavern located in the lower district behind the first wall. A common place for low lives and peasants to grab a drink. Has ties with the undercity fighting rings.